Yard signs are commonly used to convey information. They may advertise that a home is for sale, display an address, identify a preference for a sports team, show support for a political candidate, or convey numerous other written or visual representations. Such signs are often constructed of plastic, metal, or wood and usually include a message printed on a flat display surface. Yard signs may also be constructed of reflective materials.
Reflective yard signs are often small, monochromatic round reflectors mounted on a stake. They have many uses, such as marking the ends of a driveway so the driveway may be easily seen at night. The round reflective yard signs are inexpensive to manufacture, but they do not give the user the ability to select their own message for display or manipulate the sign to display interchangeable messages. Noble (U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,580) discloses a prior art reflective yard sign with multiple layers permanently secured together with an adhesive. Noble's adhesive construction is a drawback because it prevents a user from being able to use one sign to display multiple, interchangeable messages, and it prevents a user from being able to change the sign's appearance by utilizing interchangeable reflectors. Additionally, adhesive construction is disadvantageous because the adhesive is likely to degrade over time, obscuring images on the sign and rendering the sign ineffective. Accordingly, there is a need for a reflective yard sign that allows a user to select their own messages and give a user the option of choosing different interchangeable messages and reflectors.